Spare a Thought for Me
by KuroTsubasaNoTenshi
Summary: Joey's ponderings on his friends and suchlikesemi songficbased on an RP message board


Spare a Thought for Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the song, yadda, yadda…

Notes: Being sick may suck, but it gives you time to think about your friends, and this it what sprung from my ponderings. Don't ask me why it's from Joey's point of view, maybe it was the song I was listening to while I typed this made me think of him. And, just to clear things up, the song ("Phoenix" by Stradivarius) serves no real purpose.

Dedicated to everyone on the board. Even though I don't know all of you very well, I'm glad I took up the offer to become Yugi and join the insanity. You all are awesome.

Note to non-members: You might not understand bits of this, like why everyone's friends and all, but it's an RP board that I based this on, so we're all a tad bit skewed from what we'd normally be.

Joey walked down the street aimlessly. He had no real destination, so he was wandering through the streets of Domino. Tristan was at work, Tea was at dance, and Yugi was running the game shop because Grandpa and Yami were sick. This left his with little to do.

Singing quietly along with this CD player, he sat down on a bench just outside the park. "Life is a game, I've gotta learn how to play. I make my own rules, 'cause now I am free to choose." Joey's thoughts turned unbidden to his friends.

Yugi had slowly been drifting away, but after Joey's time in the hospital, they had reacquainted and were good friends again. He felt bad for his friend, who was still a little heart broken over Ryou leaving.

Tea just seemed to be getting stranger and stranger by the day; maybe that was the effect he had on people he spent too much time with. Living with Tea had deepened their bond to something like brother and sister more than friends.

And Tristan…

"Like the phoenix I rise, from the ashes of life. Don't need fortune or fame, just some peace of mind…"

Joey stood and entered the park, following an overgrown path through the thinned out woods as he thought. "Like the phoenix I fly, leaving the lies behind. Future's golden for me. There is no one who can stop me now…"

Tristan was important to Joey, more so than almost anything else that he could think of. He was Joey's pillar of strength, one of a few constants in an ever-changing world. Joey loved him dearly, and wasn't sure what would happen to him if his boyfriend left for any reason.

As for the others, Kaiba was still a jackass and he seriously wanted to egg his house, though Mokuba was a good kid. Noah and Duke were just kind of there, the same with Ishizu. Malik was nice. A little crazed, Joey noted; an affliction that seemed to get worse when he started dating Bakura. Marik was cool, once you got over the fact that he could just as easily kill you as bit you good day. This thought made Joey laugh as guitar riffs and drum solos pounded into his ears.

Bakura was still just as skewed, and Joey had the sneaking suspicion that Malik's hyper-ness was rubbing off. He had strong feelings about Ryou. To him, the guy was a first-class bastard for breaking Yugi's heart the way he did. Espa and Rex were interesting, if a bit odd, though everyone he knew had their odd quirks. Mai was in and out of his view, he never saw her often enough to say a whole lot.

Yami was, well…Joey had almost started questioning the spirit's sanity. It was the same with Pegasus and Shadi. The flamboyant duo had to be two of the oddest men he'd seen.

"I'm noble and strong. I'm walking down the path that I choose. Each day is a gift, and I know that I can't lose."

And of course, there was Serenity.

"A glorious future's awaiting me. See how I run to my destiny."

Serenity was dear to Joey. He loved his little sister with a fierce, protective passion that was rivaled only by his love for Tristan. If he was ever forced to choose, Joey wasn't sure he'd be able to pick between them.

"Like the phoenix I rise, from the ashes of life. Don't need fortune or fame, just some peace of mind."

Then, a thought occurred to Joey. He thought about his friends a lit. Did they ever give him this much of a pondering thought? He shrugged. It would be nice if they did. Joey continued walking, still singing along with this song. "Like the phoenix I fly, leaving the lies behind. Future's golden for me. There is no one who can stop me now!" Spare a Thought for Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the song, yadda, yadda…

Notes: Being sick may suck, but it gives you time to think about your friends, and this it what sprung from my ponderings. Don't ask me why it's from Joey's point of view, maybe it was the song I was listening to while I typed this made me think of him. And, just to clear things up, the song ("Phoenix" by Stradivarius) serves no real purpose.

Dedicated to everyone on the board. Even though I don't know all of you very well, I'm glad I took up the offer to become Yugi and join the insanity. You all are awesome.

Joey walked down the street aimlessly. He had no real destination, so he was wandering through the streets of Domino. Tristan was at work, Tea was at dance, and Yugi was running the game shop because Grandpa and Yami were sick. This left his with little to do.

Singing quietly along with this CD player, he sat down on a bench just outside the park. "Life is a game, I've gotta learn how to play. I make my own rules, 'cause now I am free to choose." Joey's thoughts turned unbidden to his friends.

Yugi had slowly been drifting away, but after Joey's time in the hospital, they had reacquainted and were good friends again. He felt bad for his friend, who was still a little heart broken over Ryou leaving.

Tea just seemed to be getting stranger and stranger by the day; maybe that was the effect he had on people he spent too much time with. Living with Tea had deepened their bond to something like brother and sister more than friends.

And Tristan…

"Like the phoenix I rise, from the ashes of life. Don't need fortune or fame, just some peace of mind…"

Joey stood and entered the park, following an overgrown path through the thinned out woods as he thought. "Like the phoenix I fly, leaving the lies behind. Future's golden for me. There is no one who can stop me now…"

Tristan was important to Joey, more so than almost anything else that he could think of. He was Joey's pillar of strength, one of a few constants in an ever-changing world. Joey loved him dearly, and wasn't sure what would happen to him if his boyfriend left for any reason.

As for the others, Kaiba was still a jackass and he seriously wanted to egg his house, though Mokuba was a good kid. Noah and Duke were just kind of there, the same with Ishizu. Malik was nice. A little crazed, Joey noted; an affliction that seemed to get worse when he started dating Bakura. Marik was cool, once you got over the fact that he could just as easily kill you as bit you good day. This thought made Joey laugh as guitar riffs and drum solos pounded into his ears.

Bakura was still just as skewed, and Joey had the sneaking suspicion that Malik's hyper-ness was rubbing off. He had strong feelings about Ryou. To him, the guy was a first-class bastard for breaking Yugi's heart the way he did. Espa and Rex were interesting, if a bit odd, though everyone he knew had their odd quirks. Mai was in and out of his view, he never saw her often enough to say a whole lot.

Yami was, well…Joey had almost started questioning the spirit's sanity. It was the same with Pegasus and Shadi. The flamboyant duo had to be two of the oddest men he'd seen.

"I'm noble and strong. I'm walking down the path that I choose. Each day is a gift, and I know that I can't lose."

And of course, there was Serenity.

"A glorious future's awaiting me. See how I run to my destiny."

Serenity was dear to Joey. He loved his little sister with a fierce, protective passion that was rivaled only by his love for Tristan. If he was ever forced to choose, Joey wasn't sure he'd be able to pick between them.

"Like the phoenix I rise, from the ashes of life. Don't need fortune or fame, just some peace of mind."

Then, a thought occurred to Joey. He thought about his friends a lit. Did they ever give him this much of a pondering thought? He shrugged. It would be nice if they did. Joey continued walking, still singing along with this song. "Like the phoenix I fly, leaving the lies behind. Future's golden for me. There is no one who can stop me now!"


End file.
